Two Teenaged Spies Adventure in Belgium
by Agent Striker
Summary: MUST READ CAMERON MORGAN ON THE RUN! Cammie and Alex's trip with Simon, Marko and Polo from chapter 14 :


**The story of Simon, Marko, Polo, Simon's VW Bug, a luggage rack, and two teenaged spies.**

**For Nature Girl27**

**Cammie's Point of View:**

"If we have to walk the entire way to Brussels we aren't going to be in Berlin by midnight." I grumbled as Alex and I picked our way through the thick underbrush in the direction the GPS had pointed us.

"It wasn't my idea to burrow through the underbrush like gophers." Alex answered pointedly.

"It wasn't your idea, but do you really want to run the risk of meeting up with our friends and their automatic weapons?" Before he could answer I added, "And you know you were going to suggest it if I hadn't."

This time he didn't say anything.

"Ha, I knew it." I smirked.

"Did they teach you that at your fancy spy school or is the smirk natural?" He asked as he looked back at me.

"I picked it up from a friend; he uses it often enough." As soon as I said he I cursed myself, _now he's going to know who 'he' is._

As if on cue, "Who's 'he'?"

"Nobody that you need to be concerned about."

He turned back to me again but I cut him off before he could speak, "Just shut up and walk."

He snickered, "Touchy aren't we?"

That's when I speed up and pulled the Jedrzejewski Maneuver on him and he fell…right in to a clump of something with thorns, big thorns and lots of 'em.

I laughed, "Couldn't have planned that any better if I tried."

He got up and mumbled something I swear sounded like him telling himself he had done it again, underestimated me.

I almost laughed out loud; _Gallagher Girls welcome underestimation...but he doesn't need to know that. _

"Where did you learn that? Your spy school?" He asked as he gingerly picked himself up out of the thorn bush.

I paused and comically tapped my chin with my pointer finger, "Humm, no…my mom taught me."

"That's a very scary thought." He started.

"Like mother like daughter," I grinned in what might be called an evil manner.

**

* * *

**

After fifteen more minutes of picking through the dense underbrush, we were at a high embankment overlooking the small dirt road that we had been driving on before…before we were attacked.

"Look," Alex spoke, pointing to the left. Down on the road a small, hippy painted looking VW Bug sat by the road. It had one of those funky luggage racks with a top, the kind you see on mini vans and stuff. It was about 4 feet long and a foot and a half tall.

"Umm, yea it's a hippy car…I didn't know they had them in Belgium but…" I paused, reading the excitement written on his face, "What?"

"Do you see anybody around said car?" He asked.

Suddenly I understood, "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are with that evil genius look on your face?" I grinned.

"All the time!" He said as we slid down the hill and ran toward the car.

Alex reached the door first and pulled the handle. It was locked, not a problem.

I dug through my bag and retrieved the book that concealed the lock pick set, "Let the master through."

He stepped back with a flourish, "Ladies first."

I giggled. 52 seconds later the locked clicked and we both grinned, triumph written across our faces…but just as suddenly it faded to confusion, "What was that?"

"It sounded like someone talking." He said as he turned a full circle, looking for the source.

I listened closely…and there it was again. I leaned toward the car and gasped. The voice was coming from inside the luggage rack thing-y.

"Alex," I hissed.

"Wh-" He didn't have a chance to finish because a grunt of satisfaction came from inside the luggage rack and it popped open!

I stepped back, startled and Alex gasped out loud. _Really? _Something featured flew out of the rack and I ducked to avoid the flying wings. It squawked as it landed on the road and Alex said, sounding very surprised, "It's a chicken!"

Next a small black dog jumped down, "It's-" I did a double take, "It's a GOAT."

Finally a short man, about 4 and a half feet tall exited the rack (Those things must be a lot bigger then they look). He landed nimbly on the ground and with an exaggerated bow said with a thick French accent, "Moni ami, my name, it is Simon. And I am an inventor." He paused and looked fondly at his traveling companions, "And these lovely, ah what is the English word," He paused again and seemed to rack his brain for the answer, "Ah! Companions are Marko," He pointed to the dog-goat, "And Polo. You are…?"

"Cammie," I said.

"Alex." My partner said then he looked at the man and his pets then at man again, "Umm, if you don't mind could you explain how all of you fit in there?"

"Where?" Simon asked, then he looked back at his car and grinned, "Ohh, ah well it was tight…"

"And how did you all get in there in the first place?" I asked.

"I climbed through the sunroof into the…hole I cut in the bottom of the…" pointed at the luggage rack thing-y.

"Luggage rack." I supplemented.

"Wee, that…I had to get Polo…he's a naughty little thing that one, then Marko got lonely and followed us up. Then he kicked the door closed and it got stuck."

Alex: "Wow."

Me: _Okayyyy, _"Oh."

Simon, "So what are you two young people doing here?"

"We're going to Brussels." Alex stated.

"ME TOO!" Simon was basically jumping up and down, "You come with me, yes! We party to Brussels!"

"You'll drive us?" I asked, _This is too good to be good!_

"Yes, yes…I go to conference of inventors and I drop you off. But we go now."

"Let's go!" Alex said.

"YEA!" Simon pulled open the door and bowed to me, "Ladies first!"

I giggled and climbed to the shot gun seat as Alex made his way to the back of the small car muttering something I couldn't make it out. Next, the goat,who sat in the middle seat next to me, hopped in like he owned the clunker. The chicken flew in the back seat with Alex and settled on his lap…the look on his face was some serious black mail, but alas….my camera was in my bag stuck under my feet.

_Oh well. Another time another place…_Simon hopped in and gave the car key a twist and with a sputter the little car gave a jump forward, "Onward!" Simon yelled.

"Onward!" We echoed, the car filled with excited energy.

As we started down the road something I hadn't felt in a long time…a sense of something that resembled hope and excitement for what was to come.

* * *

About fifteen minutes into the trip, Simon reached under the seat and pulled out the biggest bottle of red bull I've ever seen…I swear it had to be a quart.

He looked at me and grinned, "American Red Bull is YUMMY!"

I nodded, "It is-"

Before I could finish he twisted the cap and took a swig…then handed it to me, "Drink and be…Energized."

I really didn't want to drink out of the same thing Simon just had…I mean I just met the guy…what do I know about him:

**1)** **He says he's an inventor.**

**2) He has a pet goat…and a pet chicken.**

**3) He picks up random kids who were trying to…borrow… his car.**

**4) He drinks WAY to much Red Bull**

But I also didn't want to offend him so I took the bottle and took a swig. And passed it back to Alex. Who took a swig. And passed it back to Simon. Who took a swig. And passed it to me. And I took a swig….then the giggles started. And by the time I got the bottle for the fifth time I was absolutely buzzing. Simon was telling jokes that were incredibly stupid but I was laughing so hard that 45 minutes in to the trip I was in a full blown laugh attach. Alex was bouncing up and down and the chicken was bouncing right along with him…oh yea, did I mention that the goat was drinking the Red Bull too?

Well he was but I was so hyper by the time I found that out I couldn't care less.

And then the singing started…Simon was singing 99 bottles of Red Bull on the wall in French. I joined in and so did Alex.

All around I don't think another form of transportation could have lifted my spirits as much an hour and a half drive with Simon, Marko and Polo.

**A little random I know but I figured you all might like it…so review and tell me what you think!**

**Agent Striker**


End file.
